Love And Life
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: Some Love Stories Are Eternal. Some Love Stories Are Heart Touching. Some Makes You Cry. For Me This Is One Of Them. A KaVi Fic. A Bit Emotional But Over All Fun Filled. Obviously Has A Happy Ending. Consists IshYant As Well...but Very Less. Anyone Can Peep In. Anyone Can Review If They Wish To Do So. No Boundations. Love You All.
_**Hey All. How Are You All? Hope You All Are Fit And Fine And Hope You All Are Doing Great!**_

 _ **So, Yeah! Finally I Am Going To Start Up With This Story. Well To Be Very True This Story Is Very Close To My Heart.**_

 _ **Dedications- My Dear Readers And Reviewers, My Besties On FF Especially Meghana And Divya As They Helped Me A Lot For This Story! Thanks All Of You For Your Continuous Love And Support.. Thanks V(VaiBa) For Helping Me With The Title. Love You All.**_

 _ **I Don't Know How Is It Gonna Be! But Frankly This Love Story Is The One Which Made Me Cry For The First Time Ever, Which Made Me Believe In Love, Which Made Me Believe That Some Love Stories Are Really Amazing.**_

 _ **NOTE- If Anyone Wants To Give Suggestions For This Story Can Give It To Me Through Reviews And PMs...**_

 **LOVE AND LIFE!**

 _ **It Was A Well Furnished, Peaceful And Beautiful Room. Though Not As Lavish As A Palace's Room But Was More Peaceful! It Was A Room Full Of Books! The Books Consisted Of Physics,Chemistry,Maths,Electronics,Electrical Science, E.D etc.**_

 _ **All The Books Were Well Arranged And Some Were Lying On The Was A Girl Sitting With A Tension,Anxiety,Anger On Her Face! She Was A Beautiful Girl, Had A Cute Face, Lovely Hair But At That Time She Was Looking Messy! Her Hair Was Messy, She Was In Her Night Dress!**_

 _"Kahaan Ho Tum, Haan? 1 Month Ho Gaya Hai Yaar! Tumne Toh Promise Kiya Tha Na Ki Tum Mere Saath Hamesha Rahoge? Yahi Thi Tumhaari Friendship?"_ _ **She Was Talking To A Pic In Her Cell Phone!**_

 _"Kaise Pata Lagaau Ki Tum Kaha Ho? Ek Mahine Se Call Kar Kar Ke Pareshaan Ho Gayi Hu But Tumhe To Mera Phone Pick Karne Me Bhi Problem Hai! Achaanak Kya Hua Tumhe Yaar?"_ _ **She Said This With Tears In Her Eyes!**_

 _"Oh God! Mujhe Ye Pehle Kyu Nahi Yaad Aaya! Facebook! Yes, I Can Get_ _ **DUSHYANT'S**_ _Phone No. From There."_

 _ **She Started Her Facebook Account And Searched For Dushyant's No. And Fortunately She Got It!**_

 _ **She Dialed His Number. He Picked Her Call.**_

 _"Dushyant, Its_ _ **PURVI**_ _Here! Mujhe Batao Where Is He? 1 Mahina Ho Gaya Hai And Usne Mujhse Baat Nahi Ki Hai! What's Wrong With Him? Where The Hell Is He? Meri Usse Baat Karwa De Please!"_

 _ **Dushyant Told Her The Reason Why He Wasn't Picking Up The Call. She Was Shocked. She Almost Dropped Her Cell Phone But Consoled Her Heart. She Was Almost Broken. She Wanted To Cry Out Loudly! (You All Will Come To Know The Reason Soon.)**_

 _"Dushyant, Me Jaldi Se Jaldi Aati Hu!"_

 _ **Saying So She Hung The Call.**_

 _ **On The Other Side, Same Was The Condition Of Dushyant! He Wasn't In A Condition To Speak A Lot. But Something Was Unexpected For Him. He Was Always Informed By His Brother That One Day Purvi Will Forget Him. His Brother Used To Say That If I Won't Talk To Her For Some Days She Will Forget Me. But Today Dushyant Got To Know That Purvi Won't Forget His Brother Ever In Her Life. He Got To Know What Kind Of A Person She Was And He Was So Impressed But Still He Was Afraid. He Asked Himself That What If She Won't Be Able To Talk To Him Ever In Her Life? What If Her Last Chat With Him Was 1 Month Ago?**_

 _ **On Purvi's Side, She Called Her Best Friend cum Room-Mate ISHITA And Told Just Everything. Purvi Asked Ishita If She Could Arrange flight Ticket To Delhi For Her. Ishita Took That Responsibility But She Ordered Purvi That She'll Be Coming Along With Her. And They Both Got A Flight Luckily After 4 Hours. They Did Their Packing And Flew To Delhi.**_

 _ **After Reaching Delhi, Purvi Called Dushyant For Asking The Route To Her Deatination. Dushyant Told Her And Soon Ishita And Purvi Reached There. There They Saw Dushyant Waiting For Them.**_

 _ **The Trio Went Inside A Building Whose Banner Read "APOLLO HOSPITAL".**_

 _ **There Were A Lots Of Questions In Purvi's Mind. She Wanted Their Answers From KAVIN. But How.? He Was In OPERATION THEATRE.**_

 _ **Purvi Noticed A Lady Sitting And Praying And Crying In Front Of Lord Krishna's Idol.**_

 _ **She Knew Who That Lady Was. Ishita And Dushyant Also Went There Along With Purvi.**_

 _ **Ishita Asked Something From Dushyant Through Eyes.**_

 _"Jabse Operation Start Hua Hai Yaani 3 Ghante Pehle Se, Mom Yahi Baithi Hai, Hili Tak Nahi. Kavin Se Bohot Pyaarr Karti Hai Na!"_

 _ **Ishita And Purvi Both Noticed His Teary Eyes.**_

 _"Aunti..."_ _ **Purvi Said.**_

 _ **The Lady Turned Her Face Slightly To Look At The Person Who Called Her.**_

 _"Namaste Aunti, Mein Pu..."_

 _ **Purvi Was Cut In The Middle.**_

 _"Tum Purvi Ho Na? Kavin Ki Best Friend! Kavin Ne Bataaya Hai Mujhe Tumhaare Baare Me."_ _ **The Lady Said.**_

 _"Aur Tum_ _ **(Pointing Towards Ishita)**_ _Tum Ishita Ho Na? Dushyant Ki Someone Special?"_

 _ **Ishita And Dushyant Tried Hard To smile! But Failed! And How Could They When They Knew That The Person Who Used To Tease Them The Most aka Their Kavin Was Fighting.**_

 _"Maa, Abhi Ye Sab Chodo Na! Doctor Kuch Bole Kya?"_

 _"Nahi Abhi Tak Nahi. Bus Starting Me Jo Kaha Tha Wohi Ki_ _ **BRAIN TUMOR**_ _Remove Karne Ke Operation Ke Time Beech Me Kuch Nahi Kaha Jaa Sakta! Last Me Jab Operation Khatam Hoga Tabhi Bata Paayenge Ki Successful Hua Ya Nahi."_

 _"Aunti, Operation Kitni Der Chalega?"_ _ **Asked Purvi.**_

 _"Beta! 12 Hours Ka Operation Hai Aur Abhi To Bus 3 Ghante Hue Hai. 9 Ghante Baaki Hai And Baad Me Bhi Wo Jeeyega Ya Nahi Kaise Pata?"_ _ **Said The Lady With A Completely Broken Tone.**_

 _ **Purvi Hugged Her Instantly And Said**_ _"Kavin Is A Fighter Aunti! Use Kuch Nahi Hoga! Use Abhi Apna Promise Bhi Pura Karna Hai Ki Hamaari Dosti Bohot Lambi Chalegi And Wo Mujhe Aise Chodke Kabhi Nahi Jaayega!"_

 _"Beta, Ek Baat Batao! Tum Uska Intezaar Kaise Kar Sakti Ho? Matlab Ki Agar Tumhaari Jagah Koi Aur Ladki Hoti To Abhi Tak Use Bhool Jaati."_

 _"Aunti, Dosti Zindagi Bhar Nibhaani Hoti Hai! Aur Kuch Rishte Uncondinally Nibhaaye Jaate Hai. Un Rishton Me Se Ek Rishta Mera Aur Kavin Ka Hai To Uska Intezaar To Zindagi Bhar Kar Sakti Hu!"_

 _ **The Lady Just Smiled.**_

 _ **Dushyant Looked At Her Without Blinking His Eyes. He Knew That Purvi Needed Some Answers And He Knew That She Needed To Give Some Answers.**_

 _"Purvi! 2 Min Please Mere Saath Chalo! Kuch Kaam Hai Mujhe."_ _ **Said Dushyant.**_

 _ **She Got Up And Went Along With Him To The Cafeteria! Ishita Sat Besides Kavin And Dushyant's Mother To Console Her.**_

 **AT CAFETERIA**

 _"Haan Bolo Dushyant! Kya Baat Hai?"_

 _"Purvi! Ye..Ye Kavin Ne Tumhaare Liye Likha Tha 1 Mahine Pehle Aur Mujhe Kaha Tha Ki Agar Kabhi Me Tumse Milu To Ye Tumhe Du. Use Hamesha Lagta Tha Ki 1 Mahine Me Tum Use Bhool Jaaogi! Par Use Yeh Nahi Pata Ki Tum Usse Bhi Badi Paagal Ho And Wo Tumhaari zindagi Me Kuch Importance Bhi Hold Karta Hai!"_

 _ **Dushyant Handed Over A Letter To Purvi. It Consisted Of 2 Pages. Purvi Was Confused But Took The Letter.**_

 _"Purvi, I Hope Ki Is Letter Se Tumhe Tumhaare Saare Answers Mil Jaaye. Padh Lena Ise Pakka Se. Bohot Pyaar Se Likha Hai Usne Tumhaare Liye. Paagal Tha Mera Bhai Par Sabko Khush Rakhta Tha But Usko Pata Nahi Kiski Nazar Lag Gayi Jo Aaj He Is Fighting. Tumhaari Khushiyaan Bohot Kuch Thi Uske Liye. Wo Tumhe Chodke Nahi Jaana Chaahta Hai. Padhna Letter Sab Pataa Chalega. Sab Kuch! Bye."_ _ **Dushyant Was Completely Broken And Was In Tears But Tried To Be Strong. But Purvi Noticed His Tears But Said Nothing.**_

 _ **Dushyant Went From There And Purvi Sat On A Chair And Opened The Letter.**_

 _ **It Stated-**_

 _ **" Dear Purvi,**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Uhh! Okay So I Am Ending It Over Here. I Know It Was Short But Truly Aage likhne Ki Himmat Nahi Hai. Abhi Se I Have Started Crying. Will Update The Next Chapter Soon.**_

 _ **I Want To Say Sorry Especially To DIVYA(DIVYAA26) As Maine Bohot Delay Kiya But Kuch Na Kuch Reasons The Yaar And Tune Still Itna Wait Kiya But Next Time Se Aisa Nahi Hoga I Will Update On Time. :):) Pakka.**_

 _ **Love You. Thanks For Understanding Me. Sorry For Delay. And Thanks For Helping Me So Much And Thanks For Making Me Realise Certain Things. :):) Love You Jaadu Ki Pari.**_

 _ **What Was In The Letter?**_

 _ **You Will Get The Answer Soon.**_

 _ **Next Chapter Will Consist Of The Letter And Then The Flashbacks. Next Chapter Will Be A Big One Pakka!**_

 _ **Please Ignore Mistakes.**_

 _ **Do Review If You Feel Like. Or Else Never Mind.**_

 _ **Love You Loads.**_

 _ **Aisha.**_


End file.
